This application generally relates to tools used “downhole” in oil and gas wells. More specifically, certain embodiments of the invention relate to valves, including but not limited to, casing valves used downhole. In many usages, the downhole tool is employed in a “completion” operation, i.e., the process of making a well ready for production, including well stimulation and treatment.